The present invention pertains to ice resurfacing equipment, and more particularly to what is known as a board brush apparatus for use on a self-propelled ise resurfacing machine of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,205.
In virtually all indoor ice skating rinks, the ice sheet is separated from the surrounding area by a low wooden fence, known as the dasher boards. When ice is resurfaced by a machine of the type shown in the above-mentioned patent, the operator drives the machine as closely as possible along the dasher boards, but practical considerations make it impossible for him to clear away the shaved ice that tends to accumulate at the base of the boards and for as much as a foot out from the boards. As a result, the shaved ice tends to freeze up, producing a "dished" effect which detracts from the appearance of the newly shaved ice.